design_ucdbfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Inicio do Design
O que é Design Design: designare significa ao mesmo tempo designar e desenhar. Dar forma, registrar, delinear se formos mais concretos. Mas por uma definição mais abstrata seria projetar, atribuir, conceber. A palavra: GRAFIA deriva do tremo grego gráphein e significa escrever, descrever, desenhar. Segundo a AIGA (American Institute of Graphics Arts) , Design gráfico é uma arte popular e prática, arte aplicada e antiga. De uma forma simples,é a arte da visualização de idéias. O que é Design Gráfico: O Designer Gráfico busca projetar formas de desenvolver soluções visuais através de formas, linhas, texturas, cores e tipografia . As imagens, gráficos e textos são formados por esses elementos ( expondo esse trabalho suportes Bi ou Tridimensional), visa assim o compreendimento e aceitação do seu publico alvo de forma criativa a sua ideia de comunicação de algo, podendo ser essa forma prática, conceitual ou estrategia. Veja mais sobre Projeto em Design:http://pt-br.design-ucdb.wikia.com/wiki/Projeto_em_Design_I,_II,_III_e_IV Área de atuação As áreas de atuação de um Designer Gráfico é bem mais ampla do que muitos pensam, há muitas possibilidades que o designer pode ser especializar, como: [http://pt-br.design-ucdb.wikia.com/wiki/Brading Branding] : A função do profissional de Branding é criar uma ligação do cliente de uma certa empresa com a empresa, para isso acontecer o profissional, com pesquisas e conversas, começa a montar a imagem da empresa, sendo ela apenas um amotoado de formas e cores com letras bonitas, mas sim algo que causa uma emoção boa ao cliente, algo que o faça lembrar na vez que for contratar algo ou comprar. [https://designersbrasileiros.com.br/design-editorial/ Designer Editorial]: O profissional dessa área tem como função passar a informação do impresso de forma que seja entendível e agradável, então além das utilização sábias de cor, tipografia e layout, deve entender bem também de ergonomia, entender como funciona o material em qual será impresso (podendo ser ele: Jornal, Revista ou Livro), entendendo e acompanhando como será impresso e finalizado o material. [https://blog.wedologos.com.br/design-grafico/embalagem/o-que-e-design-de-embalagem/ Designer de Embalagem:] O profissional desta área é responsável por encontrar soluções viáveis, praticas e atrativas as embalagens ou rotulagem de produtos (sendo elas de alimento, limpeza ou higiene , etc.), ele deve entender bem sobre layout ( grid, alinhamento, espaçamento, etc.), cor e tipografia, para que que combinadas com textos, imagens ou ilustração, possa está passando informações necessárias ao consumidor. [http://pt-br.design-ucdb.wikia.com/wiki/Desenho_de_Superf%C3%ADcie Designer de Superfice]: O profissional dessa área tem como função a criação de imagens sobre uma superfície ( sendo ela física ou não ), podendo ser elas imagens que se repetem por todo o local trabalhado ou sendo únicas, o designer trabalha em conjunto com a moda tentando descobrir melhores formas de execução da estampa. [https://blog.wedologos.com.br/design-grafico/embalagem/design-de-produto-o-que-e/ Designer de Produto] : O profissional desta área trabalha com o projeto e a produção de bens de consumo que estão relacionados à nossa vida, o profissional atua na concepção estética de produtos, elabora a identidade visual com foco na adequação material, ergonomia, atenção ambiental, praticidade e beleza. Analisa desenho e requisitos, seleciona o material a ser utilizado, define processo produtivo, acompanha a fabricação e comercialização. [http://pt-br.design-ucdb.wikia.com/wiki/Dire%C3%A7%C3%A3o_de_Arte Diretores de Arte]: O profissional responsável por essa área tem como função organizar e planejar o layout de conteúdos onde serão expostos tanto em materiais impressos quanto online, de forma inovadora e diferenciada, visualizando como a pessoa poderá ver aquela material. [http://pt-br.design-ucdb.wikia.com/wiki/Fotografia Fotografo]: O profissional desta área responsável por capturar imagens onde transmitem algum tipo de sentimento e/ou comunica algo, para isso o profissional deve ter um conhecimento básico de fotografia, cores e composição para que possa conseguir uma boa foto. [http://pt-br.design-ucdb.wikia.com/wiki/Ilustra%C3%A7%C3%A3o_e_Anima%C3%A7%C3%A3o Ilustrador]: O ilustrador de expressão artística, ele faz com que texto e palavras se tornem imagens, sendo elas desenhos ou colagens, ele deve pensar em como o lugar, os personagens devem aparentar conforme o briefing pedido, ele deve pensar nas cores e nas forma. [http://www.tipografos.net/historia/index.html Tipografo] : O Tipografo tem como função a criação de novas tipografias ou adaptação delas através de pesquisas e experimentação, podendo elas seguir uma função ou estética apenas, o profissional dessa área tem essa liberdade, tendo que pensar em como executar e anatomia de cada letra. [https://integrada.minhabiblioteca.com.br/#/books/9788577804177/cfi/233!/4/4@0.00:0.00 Web-Designer] : O profissional dessa área, como o de embalagem, deve entender muito bem sobre layout, cor, tipografia além de diagramação, para que as informações passadas sejam fáceis de serem entendidas, ele também trabalhará com fotográfia ou ilustrações para isso, entender sobre modo de leitura na web, arranjos e criações de paginas e ergonomia de um site ou aplicativo. Além de todas essas áreas de atuação sendo um designer gráfico, mesmo que genérico ( ou seja, não é especifico em uma área), pode estar atuando em atividades como: Marcas gráficas, sinalizações, matériais impressos (foldes, cartazes, cartões de visita, etc.), além de trabalhar com grandes formatos como outdoors. A História O Design Gráfico não é algo que surgiu agora, nem tão pouco a 10 ou 20 anos atrás, desde da pré-história o ser humano gostava de transmitir sua mensagem ou até mesmo contar coisas através de imagens visuais, os desenhos rupestres, a arte rupestre foi significativa para a população pré-histórica. Naquela época a mesma era totalmente necessária para a comunicação dos povos, que se expressavam através de desenhos feitos nas paredes de suas cavernas, que mostravam figuras de animais e pessoas do período citado e cenas de seu cotidiano, além das esculturas de madeiras, ossos e pedras. Para isso, utilizavam sangue de animais, saliva, fragmentos de rochas, argilas, entre outros instrumentos. Desde aquela época, então, temos a utilização do grafismo como sendo fundamental para o ser humano Segundo Phillip Meggs, atividade já aos escribas sumérios que inventaram a escrita, aos artistas egípcios que combinaram palavras e imagens nos papiros, aos chineses e seus impressos primitivos, aos iluminadores medievais,além dos tipógrafos europeus do século XV. Até a essa tempo os desenhos e imagens eram feitos a mão, sem nenhum uso de equipamentos. Estilo Vitoriano Inglaterra é o ponto principal da Revolução Industrial e também é a maior potência no início do século XIX. Enquanto isso a rainha Vitoria é coroada em 1837 e seu nome é utilizado para nomear um estilo que influenciou a arquitetura e as artes decorativas. A Era Vitoriana abrange os anos 1820 até o final do século XIX. Na tipografia haviam variações exageradas de pesos e tamanhos. A lógica do aproveitamento máximo fazia com que todos os espaços disponíveis fossem utilizados e os elementos decorativos estavam presentes em abundância no design gráfico. A representação do estilo de vida vitoriano se faz através da ornamentação. A decoração, nesse contexto, é sinônimo de virtude. O designer inglês Owen Jones lança o livro The Grammar of Ornament em 1856, uma verdadeira "bíblia" de ornamentos do século XIX. Os valores deste período eram expressos nas extravagantes molduras e nas formas rebuscadas e carregadas de afrescos. Eram enfatizados motivos florais, crianças, filhotes de animais e virgens. Há uma grande quantidade de tipos. As letras são complexas e cheias de detalhes. Esse estilo se desenvolveu principalmente na Inglaterra, nos EUA e na França. O design está presente, mas ainda não é percebido como uma atividade que requer maiores preocupações. Artes e Oficios O trabalho gráfico se deparou com novos problemas, novos processos e materiais, novos clientes e novos tipos de informação para transmitir. William Morris criou em 1851 a Morris and Company, uma empresa fundada com outros "designers" que tinham como objetivo oferecer um trabalho que se diferenciasse daquilo que ele chamava de "estética da máquina". Morris acabou resgatando a estética medieval, com influências dos manuscritos, iluminuras e incunábulos góticos. Morris considerava o gótico o "idioma nacional inglês". Para Morris, a pessoa que trabalhasse com as artes aplicadas deveria ser um artista total (inspirado no sistema de guildas), essa pessoa deveria ter conhecimento desde a arquitetura até a tipografia. O Artes e Ofícios tinha admiração pelo antigo, apreciava os ornamentos mas era contra o maneirismo Barroco e Romântico excessivo do período Vitoriano. As figuras simplificadas e estilizadas eram bem comuns. Não havia uma preocupação exagerada com o realismo das imagens e uma das marcas fortes deste estilo foram as formas orgânicas. O Artes e Ofícios entrou em declínio em 1890, mas não deixou de influenciar. O trabalho de Morris continuou por pelo menos trinta anos. Foi incorporado o estilo renascentista italiano, mas ainda assim permanecia o princípio artesanal e o uso das ornamentações elegantes e equilibradas. Art Nouveau O Art Nouveau constitui o início do design moderno. O estilo é marcado ainda pelo uso do ornamento. Mas há uma nova postura com relação a ele. O ornamento não é mais decorativo, mas está inserido nos propósitos funcionais da peça. Tanto a arquitetura quanto a mobília, o design de produtos, a moda e o design gráfico são influenciados por essa nova prática. O Art Nouveau nasceu na Inglaterra. Arthur H. Mackmurdo, influenciado pelo Artes e Ofícios, combinou o simbolismo romântico pré-Rafaelista com o desejo pragmático de reforma do design. A Inglaterra não era mais a potência econômica de antes. Paris, Berlim e Viena eram os grandes polos europeus. Na década de 1860 Viena estava sendo replanejada e reconstruída como uma cidade moderna. Havia um ideal de busca pelo novo. A modernidade estava presente nas cidades renovadas por esse espírito. O movimento Art Nouveau toma impulso nos anos 1890 e invade as ruas das cidades europeias. O principal material gráfico onde pode ser visto o estilo são os pôsteres. Artistas como Alphonse Mucha, Eugène Grasset, Jules Chéret e Toulouse-Lautrec produziram centenas de pôsteres. Tornar-se moderno, cada vez mais, significava abolir o ornamento e aquilo que não era considerado funcional ou útil. O Secessão apresenta o ornamento geometrizado e de formas retangulares. As formas vão tornando-se cada vez mais simplificadas. As novas formas de expressão encontram espaço no começo do século XX. Primeiros modernismos O início do século XX é marcado por alterações no quadro político, social e cultural. A Europa transita entre o sistema monárquico para sistemas democráticos, socialistas e comunistas. O progresso tecnológico é visível em todos os lugares. Jornais e revistas são impressos em grandes quantidades. O cinema está em alta e a fotografia encontra-se razoavelmente popularizada. O Cubismo explora novos ângulos de visão. As abstrações geométricas, com cilindros, esferas e cones, produzem condições para que o design gráfico e a arte busquem novas experiências na distribuição e criação de elementos visuais. Outra característica do design gráfico emprestada do Cubismo são as colagens de palavras e letras recortadas de jornais e a sua mistura com imagens pintadas. Manifesto futurista O Manifesto Futurista (1909), enaltece a velocidade, a vida moderna. O Futurismo vê na máquina a realização máxima do homem. Para representar todo o barulho e velocidade, os futuristas usavam uma grande quantidade de tipos nas suas páginas. Não há linhas mestras, colunas ou qualquer hierarquização da informação. Dadaísmo Outro movimento importante do começo do século XX foi o Dada. A casualidade da expressão visual e a sátira desse movimento alimentaram designers envolvidos pelos novos movimentos estéticos que rompiam com o passado. Simplificar e Padronizar O design gráfico do começo do século tem seus primeiros impulsos de padronização e redução drástica no uso de ornamentos e elementos considerados inúteis. O primeiro grande passo na instituição de um padrão acontece a partir de Peter Behrens. Ele desenvolve a "identidade visual" da AEG, uma empresa de alta tecnologia, para a época, que trabalhava com produtos elétricos, em 1907. Esse design simples se destaca da "bagunça visual urbana" da época. O ímpeto modernizador se alastrava pelo mundo e uma nova prática era adotada no design. Nos anos 10 e 20 chama a atenção um tipo de trabalho que ficou conhecido como Plakat stil. Heller designa esse movimento como um estilo universal sem elos diretos a escolas ou grupos organizados. Os pôsteres se notabilizam por sua simplicidade. Os cartazes de rua eram um dos principais meios de divulgação comercial, e a saturação de mensagens chegou a tal ponto que designers, como Lucien Benhard, consideraram que a melhor opção seria o sachplakat, o pôster objeto. Esse tipo de design era econômico, visualmente direto e objetivo, usava letras bold e imagens centrais de simples compreensão. A mensagem da peça era muito clara. Construtivismo Russo O Construtivismo russo explorou a simplificação de formas de maneira intensa. Com a revolução em 1917, o regime comunista foi instalado na Rússia. Os ideais de igualdade e de construção de uma vida mais justa para todos, através do comunismo, influenciaram vários segmentos da sociedade. Artistas como El Lissistzki e Alexander Rodchenko não se consideravam artistas, mas construtores. O slogan da época era: "Abaixo a manutenção das tradições da arte! Viva o técnico construtivista!". O design produzido, nesse momento, atende as demandas de uma sociedade de massa baseada na era da máquina. As formas retangulares e circulares estão presentes em grande quantidade no material gráfico. Os pôsteres desenhados por Dmitri Moor e Viktor Deni são impressos em preto e vermelho. O vermelho cria uma ligação com o movimento revolucionário russo. O preto, normalmente, representava os capitalistas e os clérigos. De Stijl Na Holanda das décadas de 1910 e 1920, a obra de Piet Mondrian é o exemplo mais conhecido do De Stijl. Esse movimento tornou-se sinônimo de retangularidade e uso de cores primárias. Piet Zwart e Theo van Doesburg são os expositores maiores dessa opção pelo retângulo. O De Stijl é marcado pela infuência de Peter Behrens e suas grades geométricas. Bahaus Em 1919 é fundada a Escola de Artes e Ofícios de Weimar, que mais tarde seria conhecida como Bauhaus, sob a direção de Walt er Gropius. A proposta inicial da Bauhaus era muito semelhante as idéias de William Morris, ou seja, possuía um programa de ensino que procurava dar conta de oferecer aos alunos as condições para torná-lo um artista pleno, dominando desde o artesanato até a arquitetura. Nos primeiros anos não há a predominância de algum estilo específico. A partir do ano de 1923, a influência do racionalismo, do cientificismo e do industrialismo começam a se destacar dentro da escola. A ideia de superação do passado ocupa cada vez mais espaço. Havia a vontade de superar o tradicional, criando um novo código de valores visuais.A influência do De Stijl e do Construtivismo russo fica cada vez mais perceptível. László MoholyNagy torna-se uma das figuras mais importantes da escola. A tipografia deve ser compreendida como ferramenta de comunicação. Para tanto, a clareza e a legibilidade devem ser sempre priorizados em relação ao aspecto estético.O criador do dito less is more (menos é mais), Mies van der Rohe, torna-se diretor da instituição em 1930. Em 1933 a Bauhaus é fechada pelo regime nazista. Estilo Popular (Art Deco) O primeiro estilo moderno das massas foi o Art Deco, enquanto os estilos desenvolvidos pela Bahaus chamava a atenção de uma minoria intelectual, Art Deco se consolidava como forma que agradava os consumidores e fazia parte do gosto popular. E possível perceber a influencia do Simbolizo Romântico, passando pelo cubismo e sendo hibridizado com o Construtivismo Russo. É o estilo que a publicidade usa na década de 20 e 30. O uso de ornamento é feito a "moda moderna". A profusão de retângulos, círculos, diagonais, fios e outras formas de adereço geométrico são bastantes utilizados. Nos EUA a fusão do Art Deco com as tendencias racionalistas geram um estilo particular Norte-Americano. Estilo Internacional A história do design não é uniforme, sempre houveram diversas tendencias. O Estilo Internacional geralmente associado a "Escola Suíça", representa uma série de trabalhos realizados entre a década de 20 e 60, concorrendo com outras tendencias. Clareza de ideias desse movimento, além da utilização como diretrizes diagramação assimétrica, proporção matemática, divisão geométricas do espaço, fotografias objetivas, uso do tipo Akzidenz Grotesk (mais tarde atualizada para Univers e Helvética), alinhamento de texto pela margem a esquerda e destaques dos parágrafos por linhas em branco. Design Pós-moderno O design gráfico Pós-moderno compreende a inclusão de todas as praticas contemporâneas que não estejam baseados na rigidez bauhausiana. As características do pós-moderno se refere a uma estética que se acaba de se romper com a previsibilidade e assepsia do alto modernismo. Os elementos decorativos, antes considerados "Inúteis", agora retornam. A geometria é utilizada de forma descontraída, há pouco ou nenhuma preocupação com a clareza ou a legibilidade. Há também a inclusão de ruídos, rompendo com o acabamento do "limpo". As imagens são fragmentadas, o uso do espaçamento tipográfico e aleatório e há a mistura de pesos e estilos de tipo dentro do mesmo paragrafo. Essas características fazem parte do design Pós-moderno. Movimento Punk Na década de 70 surge o movimento Punk, que representa um momento importante para o design gráfico. Pode-se aderir ao Punk a assimilação dos ruídos, do feio e do não-design. Seu principal veiculo de comunicação é o Fanzine. Nele é utilizado letras e imagens recortados de jornais, maquinas de escrever e letras feitas a mão. Não havia muita preocupação com a ordem e o acabamento. Movimento Retro Nos anos 80 O Retro não existe uma hegemonia de uma escola ou outra, muitas tendências vigoram nessa década. , que não está identificado com nenhum grupo ou escola, trata-se de uma técnica que torna-se um fenômeno nos Estados Unidos a partir de 1985. Em meados dos anos 80 os computadores pessoais já eram uma realidade. Em 1984 o computador pessoal da Apple, o Macintosh, oferece as primeiras possibilidades a designers para se tornar uma ferramenta efetiva. April Greiman é uma das designers que se utiliza das possibilidades que a nova tecnologia oferece.